A Traviling Adventure
by kureni1995
Summary: In this story there is to many things going on that I can't describe in this littel space you need to see the crazy things that go on in this story


Well on all Hallows Eve a spell got cast on all the senseis for them all to turn into 13 year old.But if they were not able to be coninced they were older.They would age with the rookie nine but would no turn back untill a full moon the next Halloween.Well to begin our story they got seporated into groups Kurenai was with Ino,Shikamaru, Choji and Tenten.Sasuke had already left to go and serve Orochimaru and gain more power.The boys only had one night to stay in town and they leave first thing in the morning.When they go to the raman shop to meet Kurenai.When they got there they see on the door a note theat says.

"The person you are here to meet is now 13 as old as you.If tou wont them there normal age again then you must convince them who they once were."

"What a drag.It's Halloween and we have a mussion"said shikamaru with a sigh.

"Damn if we dont get Kurenai back to normal then Shino,Kiba,and Hinata wont have a sensei."Ino said kinda anoiyed.

At this time Ino and Shikamaru were going out.As soon as Shikamaru and Choji walked into the door their eyes and mouth fell to the ground.There standing n the corner was a beautiful girl with red eyes and pretty purple hair.Well you could tell how jealous Ino was at this time.The strange thing though wsa Kurenai rememberd all the people in her life but not her memories of her being older.Kurenai ran up to Ino and gave her a big hug.

"Hay Ino whats up."Kureni said happily.

"Oh nothing,are you ready to go?"said Ino.

"Yah lets go I want some candy."Kurenai riplyed.

So they set out to go get candy.When they were walking they noticed that there was someone following them.A strange boy it appeared to be.They were worried as they walk down the streets.

"Do you guys get why this prick is following us."said Shikamaru anoyed!

"No maybe we should show him whos boss around here."said Choji with his mouth stuffed.

"Uhh Shikamaru we'll go a head and you take care of that thing okay well a bye!"Ino said hezetently.

Her and Kurenai where holling ass to get away.Leaving Shikamaru and Choji alone with the shattow in the distance.After a while they heard that told them.

"You are fouls if you think you can match up to the power of the grate loard Orochimaru.With my power combined you bolth have know match."Said the voice in a harsh tone.

As the shadow wakls into the light Shika and Choji are struck with suprize.The person in the shadows was Sasuke.There was something different about him he had no sole in his eyes.It was like he was being controled,and he was the person talking was not him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai and Ino look back as they are out of breath they look and stare.Theres no Choji or Shika in site.Ino is terrified that her comrads are in dange but she don't know how much dange they are in.As she gazes into the the harizion she starts to cry and scream"Choji and Shikamaru."The gartest fear she imagened thas came to a reality.The fear of loseing her comrads and she can't do anything about it.She Realizes that Kurenai was not there.Kurenai went to help Shika and Choji.Ino happed that she would find her befor Kurenai found them.Well she was searching through Konoha she saw Sakura,Naruto and younge Azuma.She told them what was going on and they gladly wanted to help.

"What a person in the village?Do you know who it is?''said Sakura in shoch.

"Yah lets go and show it who Naruto Uzumaki is and it will get a woopin.BELIVE IT!!!!!!!"said Naruto exited.

As they saw Shikamaru and Kurenai they wounder in teror were is Choji.They imeteately jump in and fight.Sasuke was in the shatow again and they still did not know who it was.

Sakura yelled finily "Show yourself you fuckin cowerd.You must not be a real ninja if you don't."

"You don't have the guts to show yourself you sorry prick"said Kurenai without a care.

With those voice's Sasuke could try to fight the voice of Orochimaru cause those are the voices of the girls he loved.

As they see Sasuke fall to the grouned and grabing his hair screaming"You sorry bastered get out of my head."

As eveyone watches in panic they finily see Sasuke fall to the gound,they rush over.

"Sasuke,Sasuke are you okay."said Sakura almost in tears."

"SASUKE DON'T DIE ON ME I NEED YOU,SASUKE DON'T DIE PLEASE!!!!!!!!"Kurenai siad yelling and her face running down with tears.

Ino runs into Shika's arms in tears as well.

Then Choji comes out of the bushes coverd in nacho chease."What's going on?Why is everyine crying?Is everyone okay"he said confused.

Then Kakashi explains everything.Choji feels horible and takes a walk.Skikamaru follows to he to help him comb down.Soon after Sasuke awoke from being unconchis.After Naruto takes Sasuke home and tells him to get some rest.Sakura and Kurenai wouldn't leave his side.When they fell asleep Sasuke got up with the same soleless look in his eyes and left Konoha again without worning.

-  
Tell me if I shoud right more or not your reviews count on this one!!! 


End file.
